


Mama Bear with Me

by KoryMisun



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, Michael in Drama, Michael in the Bathroom, New Squip, Revenge, Squip 2.0, Squip OC - Freeform, good ending, mama bear christine, meremy, michael in the bathroom but with a good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoryMisun/pseuds/KoryMisun
Summary: At the Halloween party, Christine ditches Jake and hears Michael in the bathroom. She comes in because he forgot to lock the door; they talk for almost an hour and leave before Rich burns down Jake's house.





	1. Michael Was Always a Star

"Michael, I'm so sorry. Why the hell does Jeremy think he needs a super computer from another country to hold his hand? He was perfect _before!"_

"Aww, Christine!" Michael squeaked, mushing his cheeks while his pretty new friend blushed.

"Shush," she pouted, averting her eyes until Michael was done fanboy-ing. "So, what's our plan to cure Jeremy, and also get a little revenge for hurting you?"

 _"Whoa,_ Mama Bear. There's no need for that!"

Christine stopped Michael in the middle of the sidewalk they were strolling down and faced him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Says a boy who just finished crying," she said as kindly as she could, pulling Michael towards her for their first hug of _many._ "Leave everything to me."

~

 _"I must be malfunctioning. This must be some kind of catastrophic failure. Do I need to update? Jeremy,_ look _already!"_

"I've. Been. Looking." It was just difficult for the teenager to properly register what it was he was looking _at._

_"I did not even calculate this as a possibility, so I will need a few minutes to calibrate our next moves. Don't do anything foolish before I get back."_

 

The rumor mill began to buzz when Christine Canigula dumped Jake Dillinger on Halloween and disappeared into the night with someone else. Now she was strolling down the hall with a young man no one really _knew._ Jeremy Heere knew _too_ well, and he was _furious._

 

"Christine, I-I don't think I can deal with all the staring," Michael whispered desperately, squeezing her hand.

"Let me." Christine lifted Michael's headphones until they were settled comfortably over his ears. "Go on, it's not impolite if it's for your mental well-being."

"Th-Thanks, Chris." No wonder Jeremy loved this girl. Well, think of the devil... it seemed like Christine's brilliant plan was having the desired effect on Michael's best friend, well, former best friend. Thinking about that hurt...

"He looks upset," Christine said sadly, before looping her arm through Michael's and smiling up at him. "Serves him right."

"I forgive him though," he said, choking back the pain climbing up his throat in the form of a sob. He hated betraying Jeremy like this.

Christine ignored the chattering onlookers and stroked Michael's dark curls out of his face. "Of course you do, because you're an amazing person. I'm disappointed in Jeremy, but I'll retract my claws for you."

"Thanks. You're the best fake girlfriend."

~

Michael didn't expect the drama teacher, Mr. Reyes to come looking for him, eyes scary and bitter but containing a hint of curiosity.

"Michael Mell. Do you enjoy music?"

"Y-Yeah?" What in every circle of hell was happening?

"You have friends in my class who have gone on and _on_ about your vocal capabilities, and that your range is astounding. Why have you not joined Choir or Drama?"

 

Michael thought of a believable excuse, tossed it out and said truthfully "I'm uncomfortable around large groups and thought my nerves would hold everyone back, sir."

Which of his friends would be twisted enough to sic Mr. Reyes on him? Christine would have given him some warning, so it had to be Jeremy. But why? Wouldn't he want Michael and Christine to be apart? Michael joining Drama would just give the pretend couple something to bond over.

 

"There are many easy and painless ways to lower your anxiety levels, Mr. Mell." The old man's voice jolted Michael out of his thoughts. "Tell you what, pick any song and perform it on stage. I will be the only person there."

"No offense Mr. Reyes, but you're more intimidating than all my bullies combined." Holy shit, Michael had just made the angriest human alive chuckle!

"You're mouthy, but you can use that. Have you ever wanted to bring fiction or history to life? Make people believe in something they never thought of before?"

"Acting, _me?_ It sounds raw and terrifying... but yeah, sometimes."

 

Mr. Reyes looked like he was plotting something. "One song?"

"... Just one." Dead, dead, Michael Mell was _so_ dead.


	2. Now People Are Noticing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for Jeremy threatening to kill himself... he would never, he's just angry and spouting shit like dumb kids do when their hearts are broken.  
> Michael sings Un-Break My Heart by Tony Braxton for his audition, crying halfway through because of Jeremy throwing him out like trash and setting him up for humiliation by telling Reyes to talk to him.

**Jereere:** Why aren't you answering your phone? Michael!

 **Jereere:** We have to talk!

 **Jereere:** I swear to god if you're on a date with her right now I'm going to kill myself.

 

_"_ _Jeremy, you know I would never consent to that..."_

 

 **Jereere:** Then you'll be sorry you fucking stabbed me in the back!

 

Jeremy's fingers trembled and hot wet streaks decorated his face.

 

 **Jereere:** Why are you doing this to me?

 

He deleted the awful messages so Michael would never read them. This was a talk they needed to have face-to-face. "A-Are you going to let me see him now that he's with the girl I like? I'm so confused. She didn't even know his  _name_ a week ago, now she's _dating him?"_

 

 _"He's simply a rebound from Jake, and is only a temporary fling. She'll realize they have nothing in common and she'll dump him. You just have to be patient,"_ the Squip cajoled, its voice almost melodious. Jeremy's tension began to slip away, and it felt like someone was rocking him in their arms.  _"Just trust me."_

 

"I'll... try." Before he could ask the Squip about its brilliant new plan, Jeremy was asleep.

 

~

 

 **M &M: **Christine, fairest of ladies, my new BFF... Did you tell Mr. Reyes to talk to me?

 **Christiiine:** Huh? Nope, it wasn't me. What did he say to you?

 **M &M: **Oh, just that my friends who are  _in Drama_ wouldn't shut up about my apparently angelic voice. If it wasn't you, Jeremy could have done it so I would embarrass myself in front of a lot of people.  **BUT** hey! Turns out I'm actually  _good_ and Reyes wouldn't let me go home till I signed up.

 **Christiiine:** Aaaa what?? That mean old  _lolo_ got to hear you sing? What about me, your girlfriend? ;3

 **M &M:** We should sing to each other like every fucking character in Glee. Jer would lose his collective _shit._

 **Christiiine:** For someone who doesn't want revenge, that's a delightfully naughty idea, Michael.  >:3 Come to the Dark Side, I know how you like your 'brownies'. <3

 **M &M:** Stahhp, don't tempt me when I'm sad and want chocolate!  _cries_

 **Christiiine:** I'm so sorry Michael. </3 Do you want to play a game like Pool or PacMan? I think you'll flip for this gaming chat app, come join the room I made!

 **M &M:** M'lady, you had better stop being so perfect before I fall in love with you for realsies.

 **Christiiine:** <3<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Google _lolo_ means grandpa. Even when she's insulting people Christine is sweet.
> 
> I've never typed up a fic with a texting or chatting layout before, so I hope it's okay. I have a lot more to post; thank you for every single kudo, view and bookmark, I did NOT expect this many!


	3. Too Much, Too Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael begins to find acceptance within Drama, while Jeremy is struggling with his jealous angst.

"Your boyfriend has amazing skin, and that beauty mark wasn't drawn on? Oh my god, we could do his makeup!" Silently pleading for help, Michael reached out for Christine.

"Okay ladies, I told you before that he gets nervous around a lot of people."

Brooke and Chloe backed away with their hands up, and Michael sighed, wondering if any of their compliments were genuine. "I-I could use some advice on how to shadow and put guy liner on...?"

Oh no, why did he open his mouth? Now they were more enthusiastic than ever, going so far as to propose dragging him to the _mall._ "Jeremy would look way better in trendy stuff than I would."

"Yeah, but he's been a little _bitch_ lately," said Chloe, wrapping her arm around Brooke's shoulders.  
"So sullen and grumpy!"

"Ladies, he's not a bad guy, he just got his heart broken." Michael refused to admit to what had caused the breaking of his ex-friend's heart, no matter what Chloe and Brooke said. "Please, be nice to him?"

His selflessness made Christine feel guilty for wanting to get even with Jeremy. She also took note of a growing desire to be a person Michael loved, even if it was only for a short while. Even if it was only pretend.

~

"Look at who came to reunite with his estranged boyfriend!" Jake made a bigger deal out of Michael joining Drama than anyone else, since he thought Rich's 'boyf riends' prank was brilliant.

"Don't worry about him," said Christine, walking across the stage to take Michael's hand in front of everyone's watchful eyes. "He's harmless."

"I know, but he's so _loud._ Everyone just hangs on his every word..."

"He's _not_ my friend," Jeremy seethed at Jake, purposely raising his voice so that Michael would hear him. The hoodie-wearing teen had to hold Christine back from strolling over to the Squipped teen and striking him across the face.

"C-Calm down, Mama Bear," Michael whispered into the back of her head, struggling to keep hold of her.

"He's being so cruel," Christine whispered against his red, trademark jacket. "He doesn't deserve you."

"Shh, let's just go over our lines together, take your mind off it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank all of you enough for your feedback and kindness. This fic is an awkward little baby, but I'm glad to see that you like it!


	4. Arguing With Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and the Squip agree to disagree. For those of you who were waiting for Deere... hi.

_"If you don't do something about your temper, you'll never have a shot at Christine, Jeremy."_

"Maybe I don't _care,_ and maybe I owe it to myself to explore other options."

The Squip was silent for almost ten whole minutes, observing Jeremy as he chatted with some of the guys in Drama club. Jake was very interested in Jeremy's abrupt separation from Michael, and why it happened. Avoiding the jock's questions, Jeremy suggested having a drink at Jake's house with Brooke and Chloe to take his mind off the whole thing.

"I want to get wasted with you." Jeremy couldn't believe the things coming out of his mouth, and none of it was influenced by his Squip.

"Okayyy, then." Jake wanted as many friends as possible to come over to fill the silence, so he agreed to the meet-up without needing to be convinced.

_"I don't appreciate this idea, Jeremy."_

"I promise," the teen thought, feeling accomplished for interacting with the popular kids without help or stuttering too much, "it's not to mess with you. I just need a night of senseless fun. When I get home I'll exercise and practice my walk. Please?"

 _Sigh. "You know I can see your real motive, right? You want to make Michael -not Christine-_ Michael _jealous by sleeping with Jake."_

Jeremy choked while practicing his lines for _Little Shop of Horrors_ and excused himself to the costume area, which thankfully had a door. "That's not true!"

 _"How many times must I explain to you that I am linked to every inch of your brain. Stop and think about this. You are not ready for sex, Jeremy._ Especially _not sex with Jake Dillinger. Not only will it cause you an extreme amount of_ pain, _he will use it against you later. Count on it."_

Jeremy pressed his hands into the vanity counter, exhaling loudly. "I hurt Michael, I deserve to be alone and unpopular."

_"Both of those points may be true, but I still have an objective, Jeremy. Look at my projected image and listen to me."_

Jeremy looked at his reflection in the mirror, and saw the Squip standing in the background with its arms crossed. It walked forward, placing its hands on the teen's shoulders.

 _"Everything about you may be terrible, but I have made a promise to improve your life,"_ it cooed, and rocked Jeremy a little. The same comforting hold from the night before.

"E-Everything about me sucks," Jeremy cried. The door to the small room creaked open, startling them both.

"That's not true."

_"Your peers are full of surprises today."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst, sorry for the wait! I am astounded by the amount of love and Kudos. Thank you guys so much.


	5. Run Away, Run Away!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy gets propositioned in a dressing room.

Jake Dillinger closed the door behind him and stood close to Jeremy, his hands tucked into the pockets of his jacket. "You've been angry and weird all day. Sup?"

"S-Someone I like is dating my friend."

"Ouch, that's why you wanna hang? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're just using me as a distraction." Not Brooke or Chloe, but Jake. He was smarter than he let everybody believe. "Not that I'm complaining, it'll be fun to see how much I can make you _stutter."_ His hand slid through Jeremy's hair, all the way to the overly hot back of his neck. Then he grabbed a section of curls and _pulled._ Jeremy stumbled and had to lean against the vanity counter to keep himself upright.

 _"Jeremy!"_ "I-I'm okay!" Jeremy thought the same time as his Squip, anxious but not in pain.

Jake waited for the panic to fade from the younger boy's eyes, keeping a painless but firm grip. "You got one, didn't you?"

"Hm? Jake, you should let go of me," Jeremy tried to say without tripping over his tongue.

"You took one of those pills, like Goranski."

"I don't have six hundred dollars to get something like that!" He tried to shove Jake off, and got his hair pulled for it. The larger male didn't want to hurt him, but he was going to get the answers he needed from Jeremy.

"You're different, too different from the total _loser_ you were last week. Who's helping you, if it's not a Squip?"

Jeremy began to actively struggle, aiming a kick at Jake's knee but the popular playboy pinned him against the wall. "F-Fucking get off me, Jake!"

"Say you'll help me get one of those pills from Rich, and I'll help you forget about Michael," Jake hummed in Jeremy's ear as his unoccupied hand rested on his lower back, creeping under the waistband of his skinny jeans. "This was what you wanted to do at my house, right? I'll be the sweetest distraction you could ask for Jeremy, but you gotta help me first."

"Stop it." Neither of them actually wanted what was happening, so everything about it felt wrong. "Why would you want a Squip? I thought you were happy being king of the school. Everyone already wants to be friends with you."

Jake's face crumpled, showing something dark in his eyes that reminded Jeremy of himself when he saw his reflection every morning. The most popular boy in school was as lonely as he himself was. That realization was relieving and terrifying all at once. If the Squip succeeded in making him popular, would he still make the same face Jake wore now? Would he still feel lonely and incomplete once he became 'chill'? Jeremy didn't want to find out.

"It's a v-voice in your head, I heard... kind of like a naggy dad right?" Jake pressed, getting more desperate for that one thing he was lacking.

"That's putting it mildly." Jeremy tried to play it off as a waste of money so Jake might be persuaded to drop the subject, until he felt an angry twinge in the back of his skull. "And if you disobey it you get shocked bad, _ow!"_

Jake loosened his grip out of concern when Jeremy screamed in pain, giving his captive a big enough opening to hurl himself out of the dressing room. "Well, shit sandwich."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I apologize to everyone who's been waiting. My hand writes faster with a pencil than with keys.


	6. That's Not the Right Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is running scared and only one person can see how much he's unraveling.

Jeremy lost track of where he was as he ran, looking over his shoulder in a blind panic to see if Jake was coming after him...

 _"Jeremy, eyes--"_ the Squip tried to warn him.

At the same time, Michael saw the taller boy sprint out of the dressing room like his life was at stake. The precious idiot had forgotten they were all on a stage, raised almost eight feet from the ground. Pulling away from Christine, Michael got to his feet and ran to cut Jeremy off so he wouldn't hurt himself. He knew if he called out the other teen wouldn't hear him, or maybe he just wasn't allowed to say they were friends...? Whatever the Squip had done to Jeremy wasn't half as important as preventing him from breaking his legs.

Michael caught Jeremy around the waist when one of his converse had run out of stage and was about to step onto _nothing._ The Squipped teen cried out and pushed him, unable to see Michael. After a short scuffle they tumbled backwards onto the hard stage, bruised but safe.

 _"Jeremy, it isn't Jake. Calm down."_ The super computer granted Jeremy temporary permission to see Michael's concerned face and moist brown eyes. Why would the gamer cry for him? Jeremy was a horrible person, he didn't deserve to have Michael as a friend when he had tossed him to the side like their entire history meant nothing. It didn't, though. It meant more than Jeremy could ever describe.

He was then pulled into a bear hug, forced to breathe in Christine's perfume, cookies and everything that attributed to his best friend's scent. God, he missed Michael so much it was painful. He didn't hear Mr. Reyes ordering Michael to bring him to the nurse's office, so imagine Jeremy's surprise when he looked up and discovered they were there.

_"Tell him 'thank you' and that you're fine."_

"He won't fall for that, not when I was just crying into his chest like a bitch."

_"You said it, not me."_

A hand ran through his hair, sweeping it away from his cold, robotic-ally enhanced blue eyes. Michael assumed the Squip was talking to Jeremy, and tried to use a louder voice so Jeremy would have to hear him instead. "If it's making you so upset, can't you just tell it to help you with something else? I know you wanna make your mark and have a lot of friends, Jeremy. I _know,_ because sometimes I want that too. But no one will love you the way you deserve if you use cheat codes."

When Jeremy moved back to look up at his friend's face, Michael was... gone. Well, not physically. He reached out his hands, feeling the zipper down the center of his hoodie (Michael twitched but didn't push him away), and the fuzzy hand-sewn Pride patch on his left arm.

Jeremy looked panicked when he tried to meet Michael's eyes, and instead looked straight through him. They were both sobbing messes on the small gray cot, neither knowing what to do or how to fix the rift between them. "M-Michael!"

"Jeremy, Jer-bear... I'm not going anywhere." He felt a kiss on his forehead, then on each of his closed eyelids. "I'm never leaving you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you caught that the title has multi-meanings. I have this story done and another BMC fic nearing the 3/4 mark. Wish me luck with the editing and typography, please.


	7. Just Say What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy realizes what he wants out of this computer program is actually factored in. The version he swallowed was just bugged.

"I'm begging you, please..."

_"You're regressing, Jeremy. This obsession you have with Michael Mell is unhealthy."_

"Please! Let me see him!" cried the distressed teenager. "I don't care if Christine never goes out with me, or if I get bullied by the whole school. Just let me have my best friend back!"  
It hurt to be angry and to act like he didn't give a shit about anything. He let the Squip call every shot and told it to _delete_ the only person in the world who wanted him to be himself. He had to be the biggest fucking idiot. "I-I **never** want to be chill!" he finally screamed.

To his and Michael's terror, Jeremy flew backwards off the cot and hit the floor, shrieking from the pain in his head. It was just like when he had taken the Mountain Dew at the mall. His nerves were being electrocuted and he thought he might actually die, then it all... stopped.

_"Reh-Reerr-Re-calibrating user request. Please stand by while your super quantum unit intel processor updates, and assesses its new objective to further enrich your human experience. Apologies for any discomfort you may experience during this system reboot."_

"Sy-System reboo...? Aaauughhh! Michael!!"

"JEREMY!"

\--

Michael's whole body was trembling as he held Jeremy's limp body against his chest and frantically rubbed his back. "Je-Jeremy? Jer, what happened? Can you hear me? Please god, just open your eyes..." Giant tears rolled down his face and made spots on his glasses.

_"I-Ikaw ang lahat sa akin."_

Head blurred from the extreme stabbing pain, Jeremy lay quiet for some time, just listening to Michael's voice. It was as soothing as always, encouraging him and bringing him back to the surface when he felt like giving up. His eyes overflowed when he finally opened them and saw the other boy's face, handsome but ruddy from crying. Jeremy launched himself up from the floor, embracing his relieved friend who hopefully didn't hate his guts. "Michael, I can see you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a shorty, I apologize. But by no means is this the end.  
> Ikaw ang lahat sa akin. - You are everything to me.  
> This is the site I got the Filipino/Tagalog endearments from! Amusingly enough the one I needed was the last one that the site listed. I hope this is helpful to some of you! https://owlcation.com/humanities/Romantic-Filipino-Words-and-Expressions-about-Love


	8. Long Overdue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'Your Squip has been updated, its bugs removed and its more... extreme features can now be modified and fire-walled for your comfort. We are sorry for any inconvenience that may have been caused by your previous configuration.'_

_"Hello, Jeremiah Heere,"_ said a different male voice in Jeremy's head, slightly younger than his first Squip with a bit of a sleepy rasp. _"As you may have guessed by now, I am your Squip. Some changes have been made that I believe I should inform you of before we get started."_

"Hi," Jeremy thought, still burrowing into the safe warmth of Michael's arms. "Is the last one completely gone? It tried to ruin my life, and assimilate everyone."

 _"That particular configuration was not... ideal, I apologize for any discomfort or distress it may have caused you. Would you like to set conditions for a firewall, so that past events will not repeat?"_ the Squip asked.

"Y-Yeah, thanks for asking." Jeremy basked in his best friend's relieved affection for a moment, practically purring when Michael's fingers ran through his hair.

_"I assume your previous Squip did not give you this option. That is unfortunate and alarming."_

"W-Water under the bridge," thought Jeremy, carrying on a conversation with Michael and setting the firewall parameters at the same time. It was rather difficult to do both when all he wanted was to fall asleep where he was.

_"This person who you call Michael Mell, he is more important than every other person?"_

"As important to me as my dad. I want to make up for what an asshole I was when I had the last Squip, but I don't know how I would even start."

 _"Is Michael Mell your blood relation or your spouse?"_ the supercomputer asked, as though reading questions from a list.

Jeremy blushed dark pink, surprising his best friend and thought "Y-You can look at our history!"

 _"Why thank you."_ A brief pause followed. _"So, he is a long-time family friend slash potential romantic interest, but is only aware of the prior. Your data was helpful, I will extricate myself now."_

It was a gigantic relief that this Squip was far more respectful of its host's privacy than the last one, and didn't seem to judge Jeremy in any form. It seemed far too good to be true, after what had just happened... _"Jeremy, Michael asked if you would like to come to his house after school today."_

Mentally thanking his Squip for paying attention for him, Jeremy resumed cuddling against Michael and replied "That would be fucking awesome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all, I'm sorry.  
> I'll try to do a drawing of Squip 2.0 for you guys. Anyone catch the DEH reference?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Michael try to mend burned bridges, while getting baked. Warning for weepy Jerm.

As soon as he was half-stoned, Jeremy felt better about a lot of things but he was also feeling guiltier than any other time in his life. Michael insisted that their broship was more concrete than ever, with most of the credit going to Jeremy's dad. Mr. Heere had told Michael that if you truly loved someone, you had to push through a heap of hardships and pain to help them; good times didn't mean anything if you didn't have to fight for them, and it was true.

"Thank you for being a better friend than me, I-I'm so sorry, Michael," cried Jeremy, kind of curling up into himself.

The Squip remained silent while the two friends held each other, babbling apologies. Finally, it piped up. _"It would be wise to spend the night here with Michael to avoid hazards that you would encounter if you went home on foot slash by car."_

"What kind of hazards?" Jeremy thought, yawning and curling up next to Michael while he played the first Spyro game.

_"There is a hailstorm scheduled for around eight pm tonight, making it unsafe to drive or walk. A positive side effect to staying here in this warm basement is that your and Michael's relationship may progress."_

Jeremy's freckled cheeks felt like they could burst into flames. He even began to tremble. "We're not r-ready. I can't tell him when I'm not even sure what I'm feeling. A-And I'm not good enough for him..."

The Squip projected itself into the room, leaning over Jeremy's hunched body on the floor. _"I disagree with you, Jeremy Heere. Though every human being is flawed and prone to committing many errors, it does not make you unworthy of affection. I will make it my purpose to raise your self-esteem to a healthier level, so you'll be able to confess your feelings with confidence. Is this objective to your liking? ACCEPT or DENY your Squip's custom primary objective."_

The worrying teen clenched his fingers in the beanbag chair underneath him. Was he ready to let the super computer back in, let it dictate his life? Should he take the risk knowing he could lose his best friend all over again, in a different but altogether worse way than the first time? "C-Can I think about it?"

_"I can sense your distress. Let me inform you that my customized objective can be revised, randomized or deleted by my user. It isn't my intention to disrupt your life, or 'stir up trouble' like Squip 1.0. I cannot reverse its errors or the trauma you have suffered, Jeremy. All I can do is guide you forward and hope you will be a better human being in spite of it."_

"I wish I had this configuration when Mom left," Jeremy thought, pulling his knees up to his chest and hiding his face in them.

"Jer?" Michael had paused the game, hoping his best friend wasn't wallowing in self-hatred. "Jeremy, it's over now. We're gonna be okay."

_"He is right. You are."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a continuation, yo! https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216501

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame is primarily Meremy, it'll just take some work to get there.  
> I enjoy MiChristine, they're tough and loving. Sorry for the bad pun in the title, I couldn't think of anything better. I have several AU's waiting to be typed up after this little thing. The one I'm most excited about has a freak show.  
> This story continues here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12216501


End file.
